Zombie Lord Physiology
The Power to possess the traits of a lord of the Walking Dead. Advanced version of Zombie Physiology. Variation of Mythic Lord Physiology and Undead Lord Physiology. Also Called *Alpha/King/Lady/Lord/Master/Mistress/Queen of the Zombies *Zombie King/Queen *Zombie Lordship Capabilities The user is or can become an all but unstoppable Zombie Lord; one of the most powerful forms of undead. As king of the undead they retain their rational sense of self-awareness, being able to think and plan and articulate their actions and motions. Being the lord of the deadmen, may give a user undisputed power over all types of lifeless corpse types be it Revenants to Skeletons, Flesh Golems, Mummies, Ghouls, Liches, even Zombie Hybrids may fall under their sway. Like any alpha of a species the Zombie Lord has greatly superior physical attributes, most prominently the corpse in question will be moved by powerful forces that give them phenomenal and malefic powers. A Zombie Lord is incredibly difficult if not impossible to truly dispatch, their ability as such is their all but unassailable tenacity. No matter what one does with them they can never truly be stopped forever they can only, momentarily, and be detained more often. Applications * Amortality * Apathy * Body Manipulation ** Anatomical Liberation *** Head Liberation ** Appendage Generation ** Bodily Aspect Enhancement ** Body Part Erosion ** Body Part Substitution ** Body Supremacy ** Puppet Mastery * Defunct Physiology * Health Manipulation: Reversed for degenerative purposes ** Anti-Regeneration ** Lethality Manipulation ** Unhealing * Immortality * Infinite Digestive System ** Consumptive Growth ** Consumptive Learning *** Mental Evolution ** Consumption Healing ** Consumption Mimicry * Meta Regeneration ** Adaptive Resurrection ** Regenerative Empowerment * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Strength ** Supernatural Agility ** Supernatural Endurance ** Supernatural Reflexes ** Supernatural Senses ** Supernatural Speed ** Supernatural Stamina * Undead Pulse * Weakness Resistance * Zombie Physiology * Zombie Manipulation ** Zombification Variations * Alpha Physiology * Dark Arts ** Voodoo *** Necromancy * Dark Lord: The Zombie Lord has the potential to become a powerful dark sovereign. * Death Aspect Manifestation: Become and command the myriad of life extinguishing possibilities. * Demonic Conduit * Enhanced Resurrection Roulette * Esoteric Element Manipulation: Zombie Lords are receptacles for vast arcane forces they can release at will. ** Decomposition Manipulation ** Esoteric Energy Manipulation ** Nether Manipulation * Post-Mortem Power Absorption: Absorb the powers of those you've slain and/or eaten. * Post-Mortem Shapeshifting: Assume the forms of those you've slain and/or eaten. * Ritual Magic * Transcendent Undead Physiology: Strongest of the lords can become godlike nonliving beings. ** Death Transcendency: The user may gain their immense power through death itself. *** Afterlife Lordship: Hold power over the Afterlife. *** Death Empowerment: The more that dies the more powerful one becomes. *** Killing Empowerment: The deaths caused by ones own hand or by those of others strengthens them. *** Life-Force Absorption: Leach away the energies of the living. *** Subordination Manipulation: As others die ones power grows in scope. * Underworld Lordship: Have dominion over the land of the dead and all the souls therein. * Unholy Vessel * Warping Presence: The very being of zombie lords can cause odd happenings to occur. Associations * Army Manipulation * Calamity Embodiment * Mass Consciousness * Mythic Lord Physiology * Omnicide * Shifting * Undead Lord Physiology Limitations * Deprivation of their otherworldly energies can weaken the vessel. * Due to being soulless corpses users are especially vulnerable to Possession. * May possess the weaknesses of a Zombie but to much lower degrees. * May start out degenerated when first resurrected. Known Users * Evil Ernie (Chaos!/Eternity Comics) * Black Hand (DC Comics) * Scar (DC Comics) * Oda Nobunaga (Samurai Deeper Kyo) * The Dark Purvayors (Lolipop Chainsaw) * Bob Zombie (Monster Madness: Battle For Suberbia) * Lord Samukai (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * George A. Romero (Call of Duty: Black Ops) * Homicide (Chaos/Dynamite Entertainment) * Evil Ash (Evil Dead) * Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) Gallery Blackhand.jpg|William Hand (DC Comics) had become the avatar and commander of Nekron's reanimate armies. 640px-Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Mariska 01.jpg|Mariska (Lollipop Chainsaw) one of five Dark Purvayors had the ability to command the actions of lesser zombies. monster_madness_grave_danger_conceptart_DsvRX.jpg|Bob Zombie (Monster Madness) is an undead jamaican hispter rap singer who uses his hoodooistic powers to conjure and command an army of the dead. Lord Raptor.jpg|Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Rare power